


Say Say

by Chasyn



Series: Next [9]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Say SayEdited version sung by Group VBS
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Next [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016203
Kudos: 1





	Say Say

"Say you love me."

"Zach…"

"Say it!"

"It's not just that simple, Zach."

"Yes it is! Do you love me or not?"

Owen let out a sigh and shook his head. He turned his back on the younger man and walked away.

"Owen!" Zach took off after him and grabbed his arm. "You can't just walk away from me! From us!"

Owen spun around, shaking his head. "There is no us!

"Why not?"

"You're too young."

Zach shook his head. "I'm an adult."

"Zach…"

"No!" Zach shouted. "Do you love me?"

Owen sighed. "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bible school song. Left on my phone from years ago when I was running vacation bible school. I couldn't come up with anything that had to do with the song so I played with the word Say.


End file.
